NOTA SILENCIOSA
by Is8400
Summary: La segunda parte de "MELODÍAS DE AMOR" Elsa ya ha crecido y pronto se convertirá en reina, pero un misterio ocasionara que pierda algo muy preciado... Nuevos personajes se sumaran a la historia, y el pasado sera esclarecido gracias a Pitch... ¿Hada sera rencorosa? Una nueva melodía que desatara el caos.
1. Chapter 1

**Woow hola de nuevo! me alegra volver... me sentía sola :-(**

 **Bien acá la continuación de mi primera historia, si no la han leído vayan a mi perfil y** **búsquenla. Espero no haber perdido el toque y que les guste... Los personajes son Propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Unos días para navidad, la gente adornaba sus casas con luces, el ambiente navideño había inundado a Arrendell, la nieve brillaba con la luna y la luz de las velas, la gente andaba abrigada preocupada por el pavo que comerían en Noche Buena, los niños esperaban ansiosos mientras los padres iban al bosque en busca de un árbol, siempre el más grande, el mejor…

El mar congelado había impedido temporalmente la salida de los barcos los cuales yacían encallados en plena costa.

Habían pasado 2 años y algo más… desde la última vez que la gente había entrado a una fiesta en el palacio, desde entonces las puertas solo se habían abierto para la entrega de regalos para los niños de bajos recursos organizada por la princesa Anna.

Todo el palacio estaba iluminado por velas gracias a que los sirvientes andaban ocupados por la entrega… cierta pareja había aprovechado para colarse al gran salón.

Elsa giraba mientras cantaba una alegre melodía navideña; Olaf aplaudía a un lado muy emocionado.

Jack la hacía girar, y daban vueltas alrededor del salón, debes en cuando la levantaba de la cintura haciéndola reír.

En las últimas notas giraron en un vals animado terminando frente a frente muy cerca.

-Jajaja Jack por poco me haces caer- Dijo Elsa riendo.

-¿Qué acaso no confía en mi princesa?- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-No seas ridículo- Dijo Elsa.

-Jajaja Me ofendes Elsa- Jack fue a recoger su cayado que Olaf sostenía, después el pequeño muñeco desapareció al sentir el olor a ponche.

Elsa se apareció detrás de él y le sostuvo el cuello de la sudadera acercándolo para darle un beso- Esa era mi intención- Dijo después del beso muy cerca de sus labios. Lo miraba con ojos seductores y una voz suave, Elsa había perdido bastante timidez en los últimos años.

-Jajaja no deberías hacerle eso a tu novio- Dijo Jack levantándola desde la cintura.

-Jack bájame…-Dijo Elsa desde lo alto- Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Jack se canso y la bajo suavemente.

Elsa se arreglo el cabello que tenía en un moño flojo, Jack le puso los mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja y puso atisbar una mirada de nostalgia en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Jack.

-No…- Dijo Elsa aun con un humor "feliz"-… es solo que no puedo creer que ya han pasado 2 años desde que estamos juntos-

-Yo tampoco, pero aquí estamos... pronto cumplirás 19 años y en unos meses es tu coronación- Dijo Jack mientras le tomaba de las manos.

-Sí, es solo que estoy nerviosa… falta muy poco para que asuma el trono- Dijo Elsa.

-Lo harás bien Elsa, serás una excelente reina- Dijo Jack mientras le levantaba la barbilla.

Elsa se mordió el labio mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, se sentía muy nerviosa – Gracias Jack, de hecho hay algo…- No pudo continuar ya que Anna entro corriendo al salón.

-Elsa, Jack… vengan rápido ya llegaron- Dijo Anna mientras tomo a ambos de los brazos y los arrastro hasta los vestíbulos.

-Anna tranquila…- Dijo Elsa cuando por fin la soltó. Anna llevaba un pequeño poncho color verde con bordes blancos y unos guantes a juego, junto con su cabello llevaban un poco de nieve encima, delataba que había salido a jugar con los niños al pueblo.

Los sirvientes abrieron las puertas dejando entrar a una figura encapuchada con una capa azul.

-¡Merida!- Dijo Anna, y fue directo a abrazar a la pelirroja que apenas se sacaba la capucha.

-Perdón por la tardanza… la nieve cubrió todo el camino…- Dijo Merida, después soltó a Anna-… ¿No abras tenido que ver en esto verdad?- Dijo señalando a Jack, quien la miro sorprendido.

-¡Mavis!- Dijo Anna mientras corría a abrazar a la pelinegra.

-Hola Anna, un gusto recibir tu invitación- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras era apretujada por la pelinaranja.

-¡Todas pasaran navidad con nosotras!- Chillo Anna, mientras Elsa saludaba más tranquilamente a las invitadas.

-Aun falta alguien- Susurró Jack hacia Elsa.

-¿Quien?- Dijo Elsa también en susurro.

-¡Vamos ya es la hora de la cena!- Dijo Anna muy emocionada.

 **En la cena…**

Elsa estaba sentada en la cabecera, Anna a su derecha y había un asiento vacío a su izquierda; a la derecha de Anna estaba Mavis y en frente de ella alado del asiento vacío Merida.

-Elsa ¿Dónde está Jack?- Pregunto Merida mientras comía su sopa de pollo.

-No lo sé, dijo que vendría pronto- Elsa estaba más extrañada que cualquiera de las chicas sentadas con ella.

-¿Y cómo está tu novio Mavis?- Pregunto Anna.

-Muy bien aun que ha estado ocupado- La vampira se puso un poco nostálgica.

-No te preocupes, seguro es algo importante y pronto tendrá más tiempo para ti- Dijo Merida.

-Merida tiene razón, además entiéndelo se debe estar adaptando a tu horario de noche ya que tu ammm… ya sabes- Dijo Anna.

Hace un año Anna había vuelto a tener contacto con Mavis, junto con Merida había llegado a llevarse muy bien incluso llego a contarles sobre su "especie", es decir, era una vampiresa…lo cual no le permitía una vida "humana" por ende no podía tener muchos amigos…

Elsa también la había aceptado por que también era diferente como ella… incluso le había contado sobre sus poderes y los de Jack.

-Eso espero- Dijo Mavis en un suspiro.

Desde el vestíbulo se escucho que las puertas se abrían, y Elsa fue a ver quién era aun que suponía que era Jack. Cuando bajo las escaleras vio a una maraña de pelo envolviendo el torso de Jack aferrándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ¡Era Punzie!

-¿Ya llegamos?- Dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

-Si Punzi, por favor me estas quitando el aire- Dijo Jack casi sin aire.

-¿Rapunzel?- Dijo Elsa acercándose y tomándole la mano para que soltara a "SU NOVIO". Por fin La rubia abrió los ojos y fue directo a abrazar a Elsa.

-Hola Elsa- Dijo aun nerviosa por el viaje- Disculpa mi nervosismo pero estoy muerta de frio además que este loco me trajo volando, fue horrible- Dijo con exagerados ademanes.

-Tranquila, te daremos una manta y chocolate caliente- Dijo Elsa, dulcemente.

Si, desde el cumpleaños 17 de Elsa, junto con Jack visitaban a Punzie, ambas habían llegado a ser muy amigas, cuestión que a Jack le daba desventaja, dos mujeres que lo conocían bien… las tenia de perder ante cualquier problema.

-Gracias Elsa- Dijo Punzie mientras subía las escaleras.

-Gracias por traerla, pero… ¿cómo la convenciste?- Dijo Elsa en voz baja.

-Su madre no volverá hasta dentro de una semana- Dijo Jack.

Ya en el comedor Nana le había traído a Punzie una manta y una taza con chocolate muy caliente. Cuando entro al comedor las tres chicas sentadas la miraron serias, en sus rostros se dibujaba la pregunta ¿Quién es ella?

Una vez presentadas las muchachas, todos se disponían a cenar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Rapunzel?- Pregunto Elsa quien se sentó a la derecha de Mavis.

-Uff escarpado, nunca creí que volar fuera tan… alto jajaja- Dijo Rapunzel con una risa nerviosa aun recordando el miedo que tenia a las alturas.

-¿Tú la trajiste?- Dijo Merida dirigiéndose a Jack.

-Sí, costo un poco convencerla- Dijo Jack divertido.

-¿Dónde vives?- Pregunto Mavis dirigiéndose a Punzie.

-En una torre con mi madre, aun que ahora ya no viene tan seguido; y con mi camaleón- Respondió Punzie.

-¿Camaleón?- Dijo Anna.

-Sí, solo que no lo pude traer porque jugamos a las escondidas y bueno el gano- Dijo inocente Rapunzel.

Todos se miraron entendiendo perfectamente como la inocencia de Rapunzel tal vez mataría a su camaleón de inanición.

La cena siguió tranquila y con un poco de platica, discutieron sobre muchas cosas poniéndose al día con la situación de cada una, Anna conto como había organizado la entrega de regalos para los niños, todo fue idea de Olaf, no podía evitarlo le encantaban los niños; ya había cumplido los 17 años, ya casi una adulta…

Merida había discutido con su madre acerca de un matrimonio forzado, conto como una bruja le dio una poción para que su madre "cambiara" claro que se volvió un oso y tuvieron que buscarle una solución, y casi la matan y… detalles, detalles…

Mavis hablo de cómo su novio le había pedido matrimonio, tenía planes de casarse pronto en unos meses quizá, estaba muy emocionada, obviamente Anna se animo a ayudarla pero desistió ya que Transilvania estaba muy lejos.

Rapunzel no tenía mucho que contar, había pasado alrededor de 17 años encerrada en esa torre temerosa del mundo exterior, solo había salido por que Jack se aseguro de que su madre no volviera en una semana.

Elsa conto que con Jack ya iban 2 años de ser novios, ambos se lanzaban miradas de tontos enamorados hasta que…

-Woow los felicito, dos años es una gran hazaña para el inmaduro Frost- Dijo Merida comiendo su pollo asado.

-Lo tienes embrujado Elsa- Dijo Mavis, después tomo el vaso de vino que habían servido. Jack no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada acusadora a Mavis.

-Ya déjenlo, el pobre aun tiene orgullo- Dijo Anna divertida con la boca llena y moviendo el tenedor en el aire- ¿Verdad Elsa?- Y antes de que Elsa pudiera tragar la comida para responder…

-¿Y para cuando habrá boda?- Dijo Rapunzel con su vocecita de "te pille"

Alrededor de la mesa se pudieron ver las diferentes reacciones, Elsa se atoro con la comida que tenía en la boca causando una tos fuerte, Jack había tirado el vaso de vino en la mesa pero no supo si ir por un trapo para limpiar o por agua para Elsa, Merida no se contuvo y comenzó a reír con sonoras carcajadas echando la cabeza atrás, Mavis casi escupe el vino que tenía en su boca y tuvo que buscar un pañuelo por no poder contener la risa, y Anna se quedo muda con las mejillas regordetas llenas de comida como una ardilla, unos segundos después trago con fuerza sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

Rapunzel apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sintió un poco avergonzada.

Jack se decidió por traer agua para Elsa, Mavis ya estaba más tranquila, aun que seguía con el pañuelo en la boca, Anna solo se puso nerviosa por ver qué le diría Elsa a Rapunzel.

Pero Merida hablo limpiándose algunas lagrimas de tanto reír – Lo siento, enserio jajaja no quería explotar así…-

-Yo tampoco quería reírme lo siento- Dijo Mavis.

-Ehhe Punzie yo creo que fuiste un poco indiscreta- Dijo Jack mientras él le daba pequeños golpes a Elsa en la espalda para que se recuperara del todo.

-Pero…- Anna trato de salvar a Punzie-… En buenos términos ella solo tenía curiosidad por lo más obvio ¿no crees Elsa?-Dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Elsa ya tranquila, miro a sus invitadas y luego vio a Jack quien tenía una expresión indescifrable, como si esperara escuchar algo. La platinada soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa relajando el ambiente.

-No te preocupes Punzie, mira Jack y yo no lo hemos hablado y que lo mencionaras se nos ha hecho una sorpresa enorme a todos- Dijo Elsa.

-Es verdad- Ayudo Merida- Además, piénsatelo… ¿Frost comprometido?-

-Es verdad- dijo Punzie salvándose de más vergüenza.

-Hey, estoy aquí- Dijo Jack por detrás de Merida.

-Créeme que lo saben- Índico Anna.

 **Unas horas después…**

Ya las chicas estaban instaladas en sus habitaciones temporales…

Elsa caminaba con Jack tomados de la mano hacia su habitación. El estaba contándole a Elsa sobre el trabajo que hacia sobre Arrendell pero Elsa andaba distraída, el comentario de Punzie la puso a pensar acerca sobre su futuro.

-Elsa ¿te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Jack.

-No, nada solo necesito pensar un poco- Dijo algo cabizbaja, muchas ideas le rondaban la cabeza.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Jack, le dio un beso en la frente y salió a través de una ventana. Elsa sonrío ante aquel gesto cariñoso.

-Adiós Jack- Se despidió alzando la mano con una mirada enamorada. Cuando Jack ya estaba lejos Elsa cerro la ventana y soltó un suspiro.

-Estará aquí mañana- Se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba la mano con la cual había tomado la de Jack. Aun que Elsa era muy feliz pero esa noche le entro una ligera ansiedad… tal vez Anna podría calmar su matar esa preocupación. Bajo su propio riesgo Elsa decidió hablar con sus invitadas.


	2. Sin beso

**Hola, se que uff a pasado tiempo desde que actualice pero sucede que me faltaron 2 cosas... Inspiracion y tiempo. Bueno ya me inspire y ya se como ira la trama... Yeyy.. Los personajes son propiedad de Dinsey y Dreamworks.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **POV ELSA**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Estamos a tres días de navidad, Anna tuvo la idea de traer a nuestras primas y amigas al castillo, estoy feliz por ello y espero que todo salga bien._

 _Anna me convenció para que mañana vayamos todas al pueblo, todo está cubierto de nieve, no sé si debería ir, prefiero estar aquí en el palacio sola, no por evitar a todos… sino porque me siento cómoda así después de convivir unos días con muchas chicas corriendo por aquí y por allá._

 _Además que tengo que enviar unas felicitaciones por navidad a algunos parientes, me pregunto que abra sido de Hiccup… hace como 2 años que no lo veo; intercambiamos un par de cartas pero nada que deba decir en voz alta estoy segura de que Jack no dejaría que salieran del puerta y viceversa. Tan celoso mi novio._

 _Me he puesto a pensar acerca de mi futuro con Jack, lo quiero y sé que me quiere pero ¿Qué será de nosotros en el futuro? No es que quiera que las cosas pasen ya, pero debería hablarlo con él, como en unos meses será mi coronación debo estar preparada para todo lo que conlleva, me he leído y releído los estatutos… y son…mmmm sin comentarios, que reglas acá y allá, que política, que votos, que por si hay guerra… pero me inquieta el punto que me obliga a continuar con la familia real… hijos…_

 _Ese pensamiento me recorre la columna cada vez que pienso en ello, algún día claro pero… ¡Ahí está el problema! No me imagino algo así con Jack… tal vez me lo estoy pensando demasiado… tal vez estoy exagerando, necesito chocolate y mucho…_

 _Bueno, conclusión… Mi subconsciente quiere que me de migraña de tanto pensar._

 **POV JACK**

He estado dando un par de vueltas a Arrendell, ya es de noche así que Elsa me estará esperando. Me paro en la cima de la montaña del Norte y miro el paisaje, debería traer a Elsa aquí, la vista es preciosa.

-Jack- Dice una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Hada? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Digo cuando la veo flotando cerca de un árbol.

-Trabajo Jack, trabajo…- Dice acercándose un poco seguida de su usual sequito de haditas.

-Claro olvide que todos trabajamos casi todo el tiempo- Digo indiferente.

-Lo tuyo no parece trabajo- Dice Hada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-La miro un poco confundido pero creo que se de lo que habla. Me mira encarnando una ceja, lo que confirma mis sospechas –Bien lo admito- Digo con sonriendo, que haya acertado me pone de buen humor.

Se ríe un poco y su risa se transforma a una risita nerviosa-Jaja, bien… eheee… Jack- Dice acercándose frente a mí, su mirada es de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ya se me hacía raro que nos encontráramos, me está empezando a preocupar.

-Bueno, hay algo que debes saber- Dice evadiendo el contacto visual, y su tono de voz es serio.

-Hada por favor sin rodeos, me estas asustando- Enserio, ella es como mi hermana pero a veces le da muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Mira Jack es sobre Elsa… yo… bueno… estaba haciendo un inventario de mis dientes… y encontré los de ella – Dice avergonzada ¿en serio estaría haciendo inventario?

-¿Cómo? Yo pase gran parte de su niñez con ella y nunca vi que vinieras por sus dientes- Cosa que se me hacía extraña ya que Elsa nunca me dijo que ocurría con los dientes que se le caían, tampoco pregunte _"Tonto, la venias a visitar casi a diario"_

-Mis hadas suelen ser muy discretas Jack- Dice Hada con una aire de orgullo, bueno tenia motivo, nunca vi a alguna de sus haditas cerca de Elsa, excepto la vez del secuestro pero esa es otra historia.

-¿Y bien? Dime qué pasa con los dientes- Nos estamos desviando del tema, aun me preocupa.

-Pues bien… revise sus memorias y pude ver algunos momentos de su vida…-Hada dice con un deje triste en su voz, su comportamiento es extraño.

-¿Y?- Insisto.

-Algunas ocasiones son con su familia, muy pocas ya que son antes de que la conocieras… y pude ver que alguien la observaba- Dijo con un tono como escudriñando esa información. ¿Qué la vigilaban? ¿Podría ser lo que pienso que es?

-Incluso desde su cuna…- Esas palabras causaron que un temblor y una sensación de caída se desarrollara dentro de mí.

-¿Es… estás segura? – No podía hablar bien, Hada no podía equivocarse en esto, ella es experta en memorias ¿cierto?

-Sí, y según nos contaste de que Pitch la atormentaba con pesadillas… - Hada armaba el rompecabezas incompleto en su cabeza.

-No… no tiene motivo alguno, entiendo que la siguiera después de conocerla pero ¿antes?- No comprendo por que Pitch haría algo así.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **POV GENERAL**

Elsa había estado parada durante las últimas dos horas mientras un pintor la retrataba, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo pero sus padres hubieran querido que se haga un retrato antes de su coronación.

-Quédese quieta majestad- Advirtió el quisquilloso pintor.

-Eso trato- Dijo Elsa volviendo a erguir la espalda-¿Cuánto cree que tarde?- ya estaba bastante cansada.

-Majestad es un proceso arduo- Dijo exasperado el nervioso hombre. _"Antipático"_ Pensó Elsa.

Del pasillo se escuchó una correteada de personas, era Anna junto con las demás que venían a ver cómo iba el cuadro de Elsa, rápidamente el pintor se dio cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera prepararse la puerta se abrió dejando que cuatro chicas entraran.

-Hola Elsa- Dijo Anna.

-¿Cómo va el cuadro?- Dijo Merida ladeando la cabeza hacia la pintura, sus rizos rozaron contra el hombro del pintor poniendo o nervioso.

-Bien alteza, acabaremos esto mañana- Dijo rápidamente aquel hombre mientras se levantaba recogiendo sus pinceles.

Elsa dio un cargado suspiro pudiendo por fin sentarse y relajar sus tensados músculos.

-¿¡Esa es pintura de caracol!?- Chillo Rapunzel señalando al estuche del pintor.

-Claro que no- Dijo mientras retiraba la caja rápidamente, ansiaba irse lo más rápido posible; tomando su pintura en un brazo y el gigantesco lienzo en el otro salido a zancadas rápidas, una vez cerrada la puerta Mavis comento –Ese tipo necesita una novia-

-No, lo que necesita es que alguien lo ponga más "tranquilo"- Dijo Merida.

-¡Ah! Si a lo que veníamos…- Dijo Punzie.

-Elsa…-Dijo un poco nerviosa Anna- Será que podríamos, es decir las chicas y yo… no es que tu no claro es solo que jaja bueno sucede que…-

-Habla Anna- Dijo Merida con un empujon.

-Bien, no hace falta violencia- Dijo Anna dirigiéndose a su tosca prima.

-Elsa, queríamos saber si nos dejarías ir a cabalgar por el bosque- De inmediato las cuatro chicas asomaron sus rostros esperanzados hacia Elsa, quien agotada no pudo procesarlo rápidamente.

-Está bien, salgan- Dijo Elsa, apenas habiendo pronunciado esas palabras las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo.

-¡Vamos Mavis!... ¡Yo quiero a Sitron!... ¡Nadie toque a Angus!- Y las voces de las chicas se alejaron dejando a Elsa con un poco de paz.

Elsa se paró y estiro los brazos sintiéndose mejor, y decidió acercarse a la ventana, como estaba en una habitación decorada para las pinturas solía tener ventanas muy amplias que costaban bastante abrir, recordó una vez que de pequeña la habían retratado con sus padres y Anna, fue una bella infancia hasta el incidente, pero ahora vivía muy bien y feliz; pero recordó a Jack… su futuro juntos, entonces vio el anillo en su mano, aquel que Jack le había dado el día de su cumpleaños 17, siempre sintió que era especial… como si fuera mágico.

Y alguien toco la puerta –Su alteza, llego algo para usted- Era Nana quien llevaba en su mano una carta.

-Gracias Nana- Dijo Elsa tomando el sobre y reconociendo de inmediato el sello. Elsa espero a que Nana se retirara para correr al escritorio y tomar la navaja para abrir el sello. Normalmente las cartas llegaban más rápido que las personas desde Berck hasta Arrendell aunque algunas veces se perdían.

La carta poseía ese característico olor a madera vieja y pergamino, inconfundible. Hiccup se había mantenido en contacto, ambos esperaban cartas pacientemente ya que la vía de navegación era muy larga. Elsa estaba enterada del problema que tenía acerca de su compromiso, el pronto ascendería a un trono al igual que ella pero solo disponía de un año para escoger a una consorte.

-Veamos que cuenta mi querido amigo. Dijo Elsa mientras revisaba la carta.

 _Querida Elsa:_

 _Me alegro de recibir cartas tuyas, aquí con el mismo problema, mi padre sigue insistiendo pero bueno…_

 _Por fin decidieron la fecha de mí coronación, que raro es decir eso. Sera unos meses después que cumpla los 20 años, ya me siento viejo._

 _Saluda a tus amigas de mi parte y ¡Feliz Snoggletog! O como dirían en tu país ¡Feliz navidad! Espero mi regalo… es broma._

 _Ps: Espero que este nevando por allá, aunque creo que tu novio hace un buen trabajo la nieve siempre me recuerda a ti. Acá está cayendo por montones._

Nieve, ¿Quién no recordaba a Elsa por la nieve? Ya era bastante típico. Respondería en cuanto pudiera, Elsa tenía que ir por el regalo de Anna, le había mandado a confeccionar una capa de seda verde para el invierno.

 **En el pueblo…**

Elsa esperaba en el aparador a la costurera, había salido en un carruaje y envuelta en una capa azul para que nadie la reconozca… miraba dentro de la tienda, había modelos de telas, unos cuantos maniquíes, alfileteros, y varios vestidos… todo estaba muy colorido por navidad, el rojo y el verde estaban muy de moda… entraron a la tienda dos muchachas que probablemente eran amigas por como parloteaban… y detrás de ellas un joven que se puso a observar los modelos de vestidos.

Elsa solo se aseguró más la capa para que no la vieran pero sintió un escalofrió en su nuca, algo la había puesto alerta, miro a todas partes esperando a ver algo pero nada…

-Aquí tiene- Dijo la costurera sobresaltando a Elsa de esa sensación.

-Gracias- Dijo apenas concentrada.

Cuando salió el local, miro a todas partes buscando algo, no sabía exactamente que… pero decidió no darle importancia.

De vuelta en su carruaje un lazarillo le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar, ya adentro aún tenía esa sensación de que la estaban vigilando, creyó que probablemente era su imaginación.

El sentimiento persistió hasta el atardecer, Elsa estaba empezando a creer que estaba muy paranoica, y para empeorar las cosas… el castillo estaba casi vacío, Elsa había autorizado que la servidumbre se fuera temprano durante esos días para estar con sus familias, se estaba arrepintiendo ya de hacer eso.

Una vez que los encargados de amueblar su nueva oficina se habían ido, Elsa quiso ir a descansar a su habitación, para ello debía cruzar un largo pasillo que empezaba a entrar en penumbras solo con una vela.

 **POV ELSA**

Tranquila, respira… me voy a volver loca… solo este pasillo y estaré mas cerca de mi habitación. Camino con paso apresurado, tengo esa sensación de que me vigilan y estoy nerviosa… seguramente Anna y las chicas están ya en el comedor, quisiera no estar caminando sola, a cada paso mi inquietud evoluciona.

Y escucho un crujido en la madera, me detengo en seco -¿Hay alguien ahí?- No escucho respuesta. Sigo avanzando con los nervios de un gato.

Ya estoy a punto de doblar la esquina y otra vez un crujido me doy la vuelta alzando la mano lista para defenderme, retrocedo sin mirar atrás, cuando siento algo en mi espalda y pego un salto de muerte mientras doy la cara a lo que sea que tenga detrás, pero antes de que me de cuenta sostienen mis muñecas en el aire y veo el rostro de aquella persona.

-Elsa ¿Qué haces sola aquí?- Dice Jack, ¡Pero qué diablos! Me he pegado un susto de muerte y me pregunta que hago aquí sola… tengo que calmarme. Cuando ve mi expresión de miedo me suelta las muñecas.

-Jack, yo… es solo que…- Mi respiración es agitada, me cuesta articular palabras largas.

-¿Estas bien?- Dice preocupado, creo que debería comentarle sobre esto.

-Si es solo que, casi todo el día he tenido una sensación de que me estaban siguiendo- Digo ya mas tranquila.

Jack abre mucho los ojos y frunce el ceño, está pensando en algo pero no puedo deducir en que… pasan unos segundos y su expresión se dulcifica y pone su mano en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla, me da seguridad, y me da un beso en la frente, de inmediato mis nervios se relajan para traicionarme y colocar un bonito color rojo en mis mejillas.

-¿Desde cuándo exactamente?- Dice con voz calmada.

-Desde que fui por el regalo de Anna, no sé si debería preocuparme- Por mero impulso lo abrazo y hundo mi rostro en su hombro, suspiro su aroma a nieve fresca, niebla y seguridad.

-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada-Jack corresponde a mi abrazo y me aprieta un poco contra él-No vuelvas a andar sola por ahí en la oscuridad, sea o no sea el castillo es peligroso- Continua.

-Creo que estaré bien- Me encanta estar sola con él, entre sus brazos mi lugar favorito en el mundo, podría vivir eternamente así. Una sonrisa inesperada se rebela, levanto mis brazos para rodearle el cuello y darle un beso, cuando mi mano llega a la piel de su cuello siento una irregularidad, me alejo un poco para ver de qué se trata.

Abro los ojos al ver una cortada de unos 7 centímetros a lo largo del final de su cuello y parte de su hombro, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Quién le hizo esto? Necesito saber que le ocurrió.

-Jack, ¿Co… cómo te hiciste esto?-Digo con vox flaqueada, mientras lo miro de frente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Me mira extrañado, como si no supiera de que estoy hablando.

-Está herida, esta… fresca…- Noto que al levantar mis dedos están un poco manchados de sangre, ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué sucedió?

Levanta su mano para tocarse la herida, creo que no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí ya que al ver la sangre parece más sorprendido que yo, concentra la mirada y luego sus ojos grises se dirigen a mi.

-No sé… normalmente no suelo lastimarme así- Dice un poco nervioso, al ver mi preocupación agrega – Pero tranquila, siendo inmortal esto sanara rápido- Parece que quiere no preocuparme ¡¿Cómo no preocuparme?! ¡Nunca lo he visto sangrar!

-Necesitas que te curen- Trato de tocar la herida pero lo hago demasiado fuerte y lanza un ligero gemido de dolor, le tomo la mano y lo jalo hacia la cocina del castillo, por suerte no hay nadie, seguro ya les sirvieron la comida a las demás y la cocinera ya se retiro.

-Jack siéntate ahí- Le ordeno.

-Elsa, estoy bien no te….- Se queja pero lo interrumpo.

-Que te sientes- Repito, voy en busca de agua, alcohol, hilo/aguja y algunas vendas.

Una vez se sienta alrededor del mesón pongo los objetos en este; se ve tan adorable, como un niño con la rodilla raspada esperando a que lo curen. Esos ojitos grises no se separan de mí siguiéndome hasta que me siento frente a él.

Tomo parte del cuello de su sudadera y la estiro para tener mayor accesibilidad a la herida, noto el saliente de su clavícula y parte de su pálida piel; _"Concéntrate, no es el momento"_ Dice mi subconsciente igual de maravillada que salida y me muerdo el labio para no dejarme llevar.

-Se supone que tienes que curarme- Dice Jack con una sonrisa de lado.

-E… e… eso hago- Maldita sea, no es momento para tartamudear.

-Entonces no me mires así, que si no…. No se ha donde llegaría- Con una sonrisa pícara y una actitud arrogante no dudo en ponerle el agua caliente. Suelta un grito de dolor, ¡Bien hecho!

-Quédate quieto- Le advierto con una sonrisa.

-Esto te divierte ¿verdad?- Hace su mayor esfuerzo para hablar mientras aprieta los dientes.

-¿No eras tu el que dice que deberia divertirme mas?- Digo sonriente, esta no me ganas.

\- Pero no a costa mia- El dolor ya se le paso un poco, no por mucho, le pongo de nuevo el trapo con agua.

-¿Como es que te haces una herida asi y no te das cuenta?- Le digo cuando empiezo a remojar el trapo en alcohol.

-No lo se, no lo he sentido- Dice mirando su mano sobre el meson, creo que se prepara para recibir el alcohol.

\- ¿Donde te has metido?- No entiendo por que no se explica mejor, no se si de verdad no se dio cuenta o me esta mintiendo.

-Solo fui al polo y de regreso- Apenas habla le coloco el alcohol, veo como aprieta los dientes aguantando.

 **Pero tarde ...**

\- No entiendo como desaparecera el hilo- Jack camina a mi lado sosteniendose el hombro vendado.

-Se supone que es natural, no te preocupes Jack- A veces es tan paranoico.

-No es nada natural que te aten con un hilo como si fueras cualquier ropa- Jack reclama demasiado.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por cosas asi?- Su paranoia me da mucha risa.

-Desde que se que puedo sangrar... ¡Auu!- Jack aun se sostiene el hombro, ¿Que nunca se habia lastimado? Bueno asumo que tal vez no lo recuerda de su vida humana pero alguna vez debio cortarse o algo asi.

-Deja de agarrarte el hombro o te lastimaras mas- Le advierto, parece un niño testarudo.

-No me regañes- Jack dice consternadl, o bueno trata de parecerlo.

-No te estoy regañando, no soy tu madre... soy tu novia, una novia que no dejara que la beses si no haces caso-Tal parece que asi es la unica manera de que haga caso.

-No serias tan cruel-Jack me mira con una sonrisa de _"No te creo"_ ¡Deberia hacerlo escarmentar!

-Solo por eso...-Me acerco a su rostro- No me dejare hasta navidad- Sonrio victoriosa y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitacion sin mirar atras. Cierro la puerta de golpe y le pongo seguro, coloco mi caveza alado de la puerta y escucho pasos acercandose.

-Elsa, no puedes hacerme eso...-Dice Jack con un tono divertido pero amenazador.

-Jajaja si puedo- Genial, no me puedo dar por vencida.

-Vamos Elsa, mi hermosa reina, deja que te de un beso- Dice rogando.

\- Ya dije no hasta navidad- Advierto.

Y de pronto silencio.

-¿Jack?- No escucho nada.

-¿Sigues ahi?- ¿Deberia abrir la puerta?

Tomo el pestillo de la puerta y procuro abrir suavemente, no se a abietto mas de 3 centimetros cuando, algo me toma del hombro, doy un brinco y a quien sea le lanzo un rayo con mis poderes. Mi grito sono muy agudo.

-Hey-Jack cuelga de la ventana, tal parece que lo he empujado con demasiada fuerza, Dios Santo... me ha dado un susto de muerte, me fijo y la ventana esta abierta, seguro entro por ahi. Su cayado esta junto a mi cama, seguro con el rayo ambos salieron disparados hacia atras.

Me acerco a la ventana y veo a Jack colgando desde el marco, lo miro victoriosa, a querido engañarme pero logre ganarle.

-Elsa ayudame a subir- Dice mirandome desde abajo.

-No lo se, me asustaste-Cruzo los brazos para demostrar que estoy molesta.

-Oye dame credito, intentaba convencerte- Dice Jack.

-¡Por poco te saco de un golpe! ¡No siquiera tienes tu cayado! ¡Pude lastimarte! - _"Sin contar que aun esta herido"_

-Pues... pues...-Excelente lo deje sin habla.

\- Pues nada... no vuelvas a asustarme asi o tu novia morira de un infarto- No se que es mas divertido, su rostro, o el hecho de que no proteste.

-Nadie quiere algo asi- Dice con voz pretensiosa pero nada zarcastica, su fuerza lo traiciona y suelta una de sus manos quedando asi colgado de una sola.

-Ok ok... de acuerdo tu ganas... tu ganas- Dice cuando mira hacia abajo.

Sonrio y le tomo la mano ayudandolo a subir.

-No me digas que enserio creias que te dejaria caer- Nunca lo haria, ni siquiera aprovechandome de su inmortalidad.

-Empezaba a creerlo- Dice al ver mejor la altura a la que estuvo a punto de caer.

-¿Como crees?- Me hago a la ofendida.

-Jaja es broma- Rapidamente me rodea con sus brazos y se acerca a mi rostro, a no... claro que no. A tiempo coloco mi mano y le congelo la boca.

-Dije que no hasta navidad- Digo y me mira sorprendido. Me suelto de el, por mas que me duela, pero el no me hizo caso ahora se aguanta. Se descongela con su mano y me toma de mis muñecas, trato de soltarme pero es muy fuerte.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Le Digo.

-No creo que puedas aguantar tanto- Ladea su cabeza mordiéndose el labio ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Me está provocando!

-Son solo dos días…-Ay no… mi voz me está empezando a flaquear, no te rindas Elsa.

-Jajaja bien, si pierdes tendrás que compensarme-Jack no se va a rendir.

Debería echarlo ahora mismo de mi habitación pero me da curiosidad que es lo que quiere-¿Compensar que…?- ¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Cómo entro Punzie?! Ambos la miramos asombrados y al darnos cuenta de que Jack aun me sostiene de las muñecas tan cerca solo hace más incómoda la situación, rápidamente me suelto y Jack mira a donde sea para evitar sentirse más incómodo.

-Emm Rapunzel… ¿No estabas con Anna?- Intento cambiar de tema pero mis nervios me están fallando.

-Sí, estábamos esperándote para cenar…- Punzie nos mira apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras juega con su cabello _"Te atrapo infraganti… o casi"_ maldito sea mi subconsciente-…Anna me mando a buscarte, y mira con lo que me encuentro…- Ladea su cabeza analizando la situación –Un par de enamorados, demostrando su amor…-Hace gestos exagerados…-Ya te vi Elsa… rapidina- Emmm se dirige a mí pero no sé si quiero entender lo que me dijo.

-Ehe Punzie, ya bajamos… - Jack se da cuenta, y me salva de seguir siendo acosada por mi amiga la rubia.

-Bien, pero rápido…- Dice cruzada de brazos-Me cuentas luego…-Susurra tapándose un poco la boca para que Jack no la vea y sale inocentemente de la habitación.

-Bien ya se fue, respira Elsa… o te pondrás más roja- Dice Jack.

-Dos días…- Digo y salgo con la vergüenza dibujada en la cara… ¡maldito rubor! _"Tú te lo buscaste"_

Como si no lo supiera…

 **No me dejen... jaja no me dodien, actualizare mas seguido... Espero que les guste y hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Pasado

**Hola, se que me he tardado demasiado, pero estaba muy ocupada... o dare excusas espero que no se olviden de mi...**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **POV GENERAL**

Un desierto oscuro donde la arena era negra y una luz dorada resplandecía tanto como la luz desde una puerta entreabierta dentro de un cuarto sin ventanas, la sombra era totalmente profunda pudiendo ocultar a quien sea y el lado iluminado hacia brillar; un límite entre dos de los mundos… sueños y pesadillas, una mezcla entre oscuridad y luz en la mente.

En árido paisaje con cielo vacío y negro, sentado frente a una mesa y otra silla, Pitch esperaba compañía, mientras la arena en constante movimiento movía dunas a su alrededor sin perturbarlo.

Y de entre la arena una figura encapuchada apareció, era imposible verle el rostro pero Pitch sabía quién era aunque no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Vienes solo?- Pregunto la enigmática figura.

-Estamos en terreno neutro, no puedo romper las reglas aunque quisiera- Dijo Pitch con indiferencia-La pregunta es si tu no traes compañía-

-Como dijiste, terreno neutral- Hablo la figura.

-Entonces siéntate- Ofreció Pitch con un ademan.

-No te parece un poco alusivo… mi silla está en el hado de luz y la tuya como siempre en la oscuridad-Dijo desdeñosa aquella voz.

-Tú me conoces… prefiero aquí- Dijo Pitch.

-Aunque no siempre fue así- Interrumpió la figura.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Declaro Pitch molesto.

-No te pongas insolente, que no se te olvide quien soy…- La figura alzo la voz – Mejor dime para que me citaste aquí-

-No te cite a ti… pedí que TU jefe viniera-Pitch hablaba irritado-Pero por lo visto decidió mandar a su…- Un golpe en la mesa detuvo su charla.

-No vino por que está tratando de arreglar tú último desastre- Con voz firme la figura reprocho, dio un suspiro y dijo: -Pitch no creo que tu intención sea pelear… mejor dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres? Y acabemos con esto-La figura se llevó su mano a la cabeza escondida en gesto de estrés.

-Solo buscaba alguien con quien jugar…- Pitch lucio sus afilados dientes mientras que con una mano hizo aparecer un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿En serio? ¿Me trajiste para jugar una partida de ajedrez?- Decía la voz incrédula.

-Tu sabes a quien realmente esperaba pero ya que estas aquí tal vez podríamos jugar y conversar...- Era obvio que fastidiar a aquella figura le fascinaba. La figura encapuchada soltó un largo suspiro.

-Bien- Acepto y con un solo movimiento rápido la mitad del tablero con sus piezas quedo bajo la luz haciendo que tomara un color dorado.

-Empiezo yo- Declaro la figura.

-Claro pero antes... no somos ningunos desconocidos, no hace falta que te escondas- Pitch se referia a la capa. Aquella figuro no hizo ningun movimiento durante unos segundos hasta que de un tiron revelo su rostro ante la luz; Pitch siempre reconoceria ese rostro, la chica tenia el pelo negro y muy largo ojos almendrados y era tan bonita como su madre; ignorando cualquier indicacion en sus expresiones inicio la partida.

\- A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi- Declaro la joven.

-Fue hace un siglo... o dos... quien sabe- Dijo Pitch.

\- Deberias estar agradecido de que la ultima vez lograras sobrevivir- La chica miraba el tablero analizando los movimientos.

-¿Suerte? Por favor...- Pitch aclamaba su orgullo.

-¿El gran Pitch no necesita suerte?- Hablo burlosa la chica.

\- No, pero dime tu, ¿Como te ha ido?- Pregunto Pitch.

-No me quejo.. -Dijo la joven.

-Claro que no, mirate no aparentas mas de 20 años...- Dijo Pitch.

-Y tu no aparentas mas alla de una eternidad- Continuo la chica-Escuche que te metiste en donde no debias hace unos años- Dijo con voz distraida.

-Son asuntos mios...- Pitch movia su pieza-Nada que te incumba a ti o a tu jefe -

-Todo lo que hagas le importa al Hombre de la luna y desde hace unos siglos tambien a mi - Reitero la joven-Mas aun cuando te metes con el destino-

-No tiene nada de malo hacer justicia- Dijo Pitch.

-¿Justicia? No creo que tu sepas que es eso...- Dijo la joven.

-¿No harias los mismo en mi lugar?- Pitch amenazaba en el tablero con sus piezas.

-No, ni aunque eso me diera lo mismo que tu perdiste- La joven jugaba astutamente.

\- Por favor... no me diras que no te da rabia que el Hombre de la luna le de al muchacho lo que no te dio a ti ni a mi- Pitch tentaba.

-Tu sentiras envidia, yo por mi parte he llegado a aceptarlo, tu tambien deberias hacerlo- Defendio la joven.

Ya iban las ultimas piezas del tablero- Nunca, mientras no haya motivo suficiente-

-Tablas-Dijo la joven, el juego habia llegado a un empate- Ninguno gano... bien, fue una encantadora charla-

-Estamos en empate, por ahora...-sugirio Pitch. La joven se levanto de la silla y se coloco la capucha, dio dos pasos y de espaldas a la mesa dijo: -Por cierto, mi padre te envia esto- Saco dentro de su capa una caja pequeña de madera y se la puso enfrente. Pitcj al abrir la tapa y ver el contenido se asombro ante lo que veia, era poco usual sorprenderlo pero esto le habia llegado a su oscura alma.

-¿De donde lo...? -Enaltecio su voz pero la chica lo interrumpio.

\- ¿Crees que no sabemos acerca de tus planes? El hombre de la luna no dejara que arruines su destino- Dijo la chica.

-Tu padre no puede hacer nada al respecto- Defendio Pitch.

\- Ya has arruinado bastantes vidas... ¡superalo Pitch! Eso ocurrio hace siglos- Dijo la chica von voz valiente.

Y se hizo un silencio, solo se escuchaba la arena moverse, hasta que Pitch guardando la cajita rio burlonamente.

-Jaja... Desde que nacio como humano dio problemas, el no lo sabe pero no tiene eleccion-Dijo Pitch.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo la joven con voz firme.

-Solo digamos que el tiempo corre para el desde hace tiempo- Dijo Pitch sonriente. La chica lo miraba fijamente tratando de decifrar aquellas palabras- No me mires asi, ya no eres una niña-

-Deje de serlo hace mucho- La joven contenia su impotencia-Te aseguro que no dejare que les hagas daño, no arriesgaras su futuro... y cuidate la espalda que mi padre en cuanto se libere te buscara por el ataque de hace unos años- Concluyendo la chica se dio la vuelta y entro a la luz entreabierta de aquel desierto.

-No mientras el viva- dijo Pitch echando veneno en cada palabra.


	4. Nuevo Plan

**CAPITULO 4**

 **POV ELSA**

Cielo totalmente gris, las casas de madera relucen el frio por la madera petrificada… un viejo pueblo sin luz ni calor. No tengo idea de donde estoy.

Agarro mi capa negra y camino hacia la que parece la plaza… una fuente con hielo que refleja el gris del cielo, algo pasa pero solo siento miedo.

Nadie sale, nadie camina… solo un viento helado que mueve mi cabello suelto levemente.

-¿Hay alguien?- Digo en espera de una respuesta, nada solo silencio. El silencio es atroz y atemorizante, el suelo negro como las ramas termina donde la neblina impide la vista, miro a todas partes en busca de una señal de vida.

La vieja campana desde lo alto de una iglesia suena, uno… dos…tres… doce campanadas. Y en la última a lo lejos en la neblina una sombra alta y delgada. Ojos brillantes que provocan una sensación desagradable en mí.

-¡Hola!- Trato de gritar pero mi voz suena ronca y apagada-¿Po… podría decirme que hago aquí?-Tonta pregunta pero necesito saber.

Pasan unos segundos silenciosos y el viento a mí alrededor se intensifica, la extraña figura alarga lo que parece un brazo y señala a la iglesia. Miro la estructura algo insegura, cuando volteo de nuevo hacia la figura ya no está.

Retrocedo con pasos torpes… miedo, inquietud y soledad; una fría y tétrica soledad en mi interior. A lo lejos se escuchan aullidos… parece que lobos se acercan así que contra todos mis instintos me acerco a la entrada de la iglesia. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me quita la capa descubriendo mi rasgado vestido… tela que debió ser esplendorosamente blanca alguna vez; caigo en cuenta… es un vestido de novia.

Las puertas se abren y dentro todo se ve destruido, lo que debieron ser los bancos están empotrados bruscamente contra los cristales a medio romper. Las imágenes rasgadas y mordidas por animales. Y al fondo el altar donde una copa espera.

Entro y siento la presencia de sombras a mi alrededor, intento salir pero la puerta se cierra… espero el ataque pero… no ocurre nada; entiendo que no van a hacerme daño, son sombras de lo que alguna vez fue, personas que existieron y ahora caminan sin rostro como una mancha negra en el aire.

Las distingo bien mientras caminan alrededor del altar: una pareja cerca los bancos, la mujer mirando hacia afuera por la ventana; otra pareja sentada en uno de los bancos sobrevivientes al otro extremo de la iglesia, abrazados y la mujer apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre; una sombra varonil que talla lo que parece un pedazo de madera; una mujer sentada en el suelo con algo entre manos, como un libro y finalmente una mujer que parece secarse lágrimas, esta parada junto al altar. Doy un paso y todas las sombras me miran, ¿me harán daño?

A mi lado otra sombra que no había visto, la que pudo ser de un hombre alto y gallardo me tiende el brazo invitándome a que lo tome para llevarme altar. Con mucho nerviosismo decido hacerlo, no quiero hacer nada que me ponga en peligro, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Cuando tomo su brazo se siente como el de una persona, fría… sin vida, a pesar que no parece tener consistencia al verse como una mancha en el aire. Llego al altar donde veo claramente que la copa está llena de vino, esperan que lo tome… lo sé…

Mi mente me lleva a pensar en Jack ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué estoy sola aquí? Tengo miedo. Me niego a beber esto. Tomo la copa y la tiro al suelo, corro lo más rápido que puedo, abro como puedo el portón de la iglesia y corro hacia el camino… el viento es fuerte y la neblina no deja que vea nada… siento como la lluvia empieza a caer y el cielo se oscurece aún más.

Corro sin dirección alguna, perdida… desorientada, me duele mis piernas y las ramas atrapan el rasgado vestido causándome varias caídas.

-¡Jack! ¡Ayuda!-Sé que tengo que encontrarlo… está ahí, lo sé.

-¡Por favor! ¡Jack! ¡Quien sea!- Grito pero nadie me escucha.

En mi desesperación llego a lo que parece un cementerio, veo lapidas con distintos nombres… son las tumbas de quienes vi en la iglesia.

Llegó a una gran roca y me sujeto para hallar equilibrio, pero hay algo… la inscripción… es la tumba de mi madre y a su lado la de mi padre… abro mis ojos y lucho por mantener el equilibrio entre el viento. Salgo corriendo… debo encontrar ayuda.

Y vuelvo a caer, pero al levantar la vista, la sombra de brillantes ojos me mira atrás de una lápida frente a mí, una perversa sonrisa me provoca los recuerdos más desagradables, debo concentrarme, está jugando con mi mente.

Pero… observo la lápida frente a mí, no… no es posible.

Siento las lágrimas moverse por el viento, reprimo un gemido de angustia con mi mano; y un dolor profundo me invade el pecho, en la lápida está el nombre _"Jack Frost"_

-Esto no puede ser real…-Mis lamentos alegran a la horrible figura de ojos brillantes.

-¡No!- Me despierto de un salto con la respiración agitada… miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en el salón del palacio, el sol entra suavemente por la ventana y la nieve acumulada sobresale de las rendijas.

-Elsa ¿Qué sucede?- Dice Merida que entra corriendo por la puerta.

-Solo… solo…-No puedo pronunciar bien, necesito calmarme. Dios, eso fue tan real…-Solo fue una pesadilla-

-¿Una pesadilla?- Merida se sienta a mi lado – Te ves terrible… estas muy pálida-

-E… es… estaré bien, solo dame un momento- Digo con las manos en la cabeza.

-No se Elsa… creo que debería llamar al doctor- Merida me mira preocupada.

-No hace falta… solo debo hablar con Jack- Un momento…-¿Don… dónde está?- Díganme donde esta ¡ahora!

-Salió en la mañana, no quiso despertarte, dijo que volvería mañana-Merida toma los platos de la mesa, ya recuerdo… anoche cenamos por noche buena.

-Está bien, necesito cambiarme… bajare a la cocina por comida más tarde- Respira Elsa, tranquila.

-Ok, por cierto Anna, Mavis y yo saldremos al pueblo, Punzie estará en su habitación- Dice aun con su mirada de preocupación, está por salir cuando dice -¿Segura que no quieres que llame al doctor?-

-Totalmente segura Merida- Digo sonando más segura de lo que estoy.

Merida sonríe y agrega: -Por cierto Elsa, feliz navidad… Jack te dejo esta nota en la mesa- Y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Oh… mi día mejoro.

Voy hasta la mesa y tomo la nota; me dirijo a mi habitación para abrirla a solas. Una vez ahí recuerdo mejor la noche anterior: Estuvimos cenando y le di a Anna su regalo… le gusto y Olaf se terminó los dulces, Mavis abrió el regalo de su padre y Merida estuvo soñando un buen rato, sospecho que mi amigo de ojos verdes tiene algo que ver. Tome un vaso de vino y me dio mucho sueño, Jack y yo nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea y me quede dormida en sus brazos. Sin saberlo estoy sonriendo como idiota.

Debería hacer eso más seguido, aunque esa horrible pesadilla me despertó después, fue muy extraño… tengo que contárselo a Jack, no debería estar soñando esto…

Me siento en la cama y con la nota en manos doy un suspiro y la leo: _"Disculpa por haberme ido así, desearía quedarme contigo pero surgió algo importante, quédate tranquila… mi reina"_

Aawwwwwwwwww…

Después de cambiarme la ropa y arreglar mi pelo salgo a la cocina, encuentro a Rapunzel de espaldas a mí preparando lo que parecen galletas. Siente mi presencia y se da la vuelta.

-Elsa… que bueno que viniste, ya me estaba preocupando- Dice batiendo masa en un gran tazón.

-Bueno tengo hambre... además que quería ver si podrías ayudarme con algo- Digo mientras busco un taburete para sentarme.

-Claro- Responde.

-He tenido un sueño raro, y ha sido una pesadilla…- Digo con algo de nerviosismo al recordar la aterradora escena.

-Mmm... ¿Y más o menos de que trataba?- Ha cambiado a un tono serio y preocupado. Le cuento todo exceptuando uno que otro detalle pero siendo bastante especifica hasta que llego a la parte final.

-¿De quién era el nombre en la lápida Elsa?-Pregunta Punzie muy intrigada como temiendo lo peor, muy metida en mi historia sin duda.

Doy un suspiro, me cuesta decirlo en voz alta- Era de Jack…-Digo un una opresión en mi pecho, Punzie solo abre los ojos incrédula.

-¿En… enserio?- Pregunta.

-Si muy enserio- Respondo.

-MMmm… bueno, es solo un sueño… eso no podría ocurrir- Dice Punzie.

-Lo sé, pero me inquieta… hace un tiempo tenia pesadillas casi todas las noches hasta que descubrí que…-

-¿Pitch?- Interrumpe Punzie.

-Si…-¿Acaso lo sabe?- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto.

-Jack me conto algo de eso hace unos años, no fue especifico pero me dijo que si tenía pesadillas recurrentes le avisara- Dice Punzie mientras acomodaba la masa en la mesa para sacar figuras.

-Yo le oculte eso por mucho tiempo… al final esas pesadillas terminaron por tirarme de borda- Digo mientras me apoyo en la barra con un brazo, ese recuerdo es amargo.

-¿Tirarte de borda? Bueno creo que eso es otra historia que algún día me contaras… ahora lo que me intriga es esa sombra de ojos brillantes que viste- Dijo Punzie mientras metía las galletas al horno, su voz era seria pero no caía en lo paranoico.

-¿Crees que me esté persiguiendo de nuevo?- Ojala que no.

-No sabría decirte, lo que sí sé es que debes decírselo a Jack- Punzie se sienta sobre la barra y me señala con un guante para el horno.

-Lo hare en cuanto vuelva…- Digo un poco más relajada, inconscientemente llevo mi mano al anillo dorado en mi mano, el recuerdo de mi cumpleaños número 17 es tan dulce que me encarámela la cabeza; que haría yo sin ese recuerdo. Antes de que me cuenta Punzie me mira y sonríe… creo que sabe en qué estoy pensando.

-Sabes Elsa, te tengo envidia- Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Enserio… ¿Por qué?

-Tú y Jack se quieren tanto, he visto cómo te mira y viceversa, si su amor fuera hielo congelarían el mundo; aunque creo que si lo es-Dice con las manos en las caderas-Yo nunca he salido de mi torre hasta hoy… pero he leído lo suficiente para saber que su amor es eterno, -

-Eso espero Punzie, no me imagino mi futuro sin él- El color sube a mis mejillas.

-¿Quieres?- Punzie me ofrece una limonada yo asiento y tomo el vaso.

-Quisiera encontrar un amor como el suyo, un chico que me mire y me quiera por lo menos la mitad de lo que se aman ustedes- Dice como soñando.

-Lo encontraras Punzie, solo dale tiempo al tiempo- Se nota tan soñadora, es una chica sencilla pero alegre.

-Eso si… pero bueno…-Retomando conciencia-Quiero que lo cuentes todo, te vi la otra noche muy alegre con Jack ehehe…-

Ops…-Este… no pasaba nada, solo…- _"Dile lo del beso y ya…"_ Ok. Termino contándole acerca de la apuesta de Jack de lo del beso hasta navidad, incluso le cuento de cuando llego herido (cosa muy rara) solo omito la parte en la que me sentía perseguida… un minuto.

 **En el polo Norte…**

 **POV JACK**

-Algo está ocurriendo… - Dice Hada un poco exaltada.

-Es verdad, no podemos quedarnos así… - No sé si lo que siento es enojo o frustración. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se diera cuenta de esto?

-Es verdad Norte, Pitch está planeando algo- Conejo habla con su típico tono serio. Meme muestra figuritas rápidamente, creo que está de acuerdo.

-Lo sé muchachos, pero ¿por dónde podríamos empezar? –Dijo Norte con la mano en su barbilla muy preocupado.

-Bueno, quizás en sus memorias…- Dice Hada.

-Hada, ¿desde que tan temprano se ve la sombra de Pitch en la vida de Elsa?- Digo, uff… quisiera matarme por no darme cuenta antes… no entiendo como no vi las sombras.

-Prácticamente desde que nació- Dice Hada.

-¿Qué motivos podría tener?- Dice Conejo. Meme expresa con figuras que necesitamos más información.

-Meme tiene razón Jack, necesitamos ir a Arrendell para buscar pistas- Dice Hada.

-No, Elsa no sabe nada es esto… no quiero asustarla-Es enserio, mucho menos ponerla en peligro… apenas pudo superar el miedo a sí misma.

-Necesitamos saber más… hay que preguntarle si ha tenido más pesadillas- Dice Conejo.

-Dije que NO- Acaso no entendió.

-Jack, es necesario… debe estar prevenida, si es posible enviarla donde Pitch no pueda encontrarla por un tiempo-Dice Hada.

-No, ella no debe enterarse…- Dice Norte sorprendiendo a todos-Antes Pitch se alimentaba de su miedo y recobro mucho poder… ahora está muy débil, pero si Elsa vuelve a temer solo alimentara más a Pitch-

-¿A qué te refieres Norte?- Dijo Conejo.

-Deja que explique…- Norte mando a un Jeti por algo, no alcance a escuchar que cosa – Nosotros poseemos la inmortalidad… cosa que nos hace inmunes de a ciertos poderes entre unos y otros por eso Pitch no puede alimentarse de nuestro miedo dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea cada inmortal- El Jeti trajo un baúl con muchos mapas- Nosotros tenemos esto…- Abrió uno de los pergaminos y 5 dibujos de muñecas rusas con imágenes de cada uno estaban ahí-

Meme sonrió, él si sabía lo que eran, yo igual… bueno todos pero no entendíamos que tenía que ver, excepto Meme claro.

-¿Las muñecas?- Dijo Hada.

-Yo no sabía que tenía una- Dijo Conejo.

-Es algo nuevo del Hombre de la Luna, solo olvide comentárselos es todo hace ya varios años esto está vigente- Dijo Norte enrollando el pergamino-Bueno, daré una breve explicación, dentro de las muñecas en el centro está la inmortalidad de cada uno, y están ocultas porque en manos incorrectas podrían matarlos-

-¿En serio?- Dijo Conejo, ni tan valiente no.

-Bueno, si… algo así… el Hombre de la Luna no fue especifico- Dijo Norte –Bien, volviendo al tema de Elsa, ella siendo humana es vulnerable a Pitch... sus poderes hacen que su miedo también sea poderoso, causa el mismo efecto que si uno de nosotros alimentara a Pitch sin la inmortalidad, por ende no podemos causarle emociones negativas… eso solo empeoraría las cosas-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo Conejo.

-Por lo pronto… debemos averiguar si ha habido rastros de Pitch en Arrendell…- Dice Norte-Jack, debes sacarla de ahí-

-Podría llevármela a otra parte…- Sugiero.

-¿A dónde?-Dice Conejo.

-Mmmm… ¿Cuál es el siguiente lugar al que debes llevar el invierno?- Pregunta Norte.

-Al este… muy lejos, al otro lado del mar de Arrendell- Esperen, es una buena idea… debo alejarla por unos días.

-Perfecto, bien… Conejo ira a ver si hay rastros de Pitch…- Dice Norte.

-¿Yo?-Interrumpe Conejo pero nadie le hace caso, Canguro.

-Hada, tu busca alguna pista en las memorias de Elsa; Meme tu trata de ubicar a Pitch…- Organiza Norte.

-Está bien… Meme creo que en las memorias hay algo que podría ayudarte, vamos a mi palacio- Dice Hada y ambos se van rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo te la llevaras Jack?- Pregunta Conejo.

-Lo más pronto posible…-Norte interrumpe antes de que pueda responder-Yo te avisare, mientras vigila bien tu madriguera- Dicho Esto Conejo hizo un agujero y se fue. Esto es demasiado esfuerzo mental, he pasado las últimas horas devanándome la cabeza intentando recordar, alguna sombra, sé que Elsa tenia pesadillas pero eso fue dentro de su cabeza… no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack?- Norte me toma del hombro.

-Es solo que…- No sé explicarlo.

-Te preocupa verdad…- Dice con voz suave.

-Demasiado, no quiero asustarla, pero también quiero decirle la verdad; y me frustra no saber por qué Pitch hace esto-Mi rabia interna me deja un sabor metálico en la boca.

-Tienes que mantener la calma… si ella te ve alterado sabrá que algo anda mal-Norte se cruza de brazos y me mira comprensivamente.

-Es solo que no quiero que le pase nada… no me lo perdonaría- Me paso la mano por el rostro, me siento muy cansado mentalmente.

-Mmmmm… para tu tranquilidad te daré algo que puede ayudar-Después abre un cajón desde un mueble cercano y saca un atrapa sueños-Esto parecería cualquier artesanía de pueblo pero es mágico… unos amigos míos lo hechizaron para que sea más potente que cualquier atrapa sueños; no te aseguro que Pitch no logre corromperlo pero le hará más difícil la tarea de rastrear a Elsa con sus pesadillas, más difícil aun que le mande pesadillas al dormir-Me lo entrega, es pequeño… de madera y no mide más de mi dedo meñique, de un lado cuelga un cordel negro.

-Gracias Norte- Sonrió con el poco buen humor que me trae esta defensa para Elsa.

-Solo has que se lo ponga o colócalo en la cabecera de su cama- Dice Norte.

-Claro, no lo olvidare- Y lo guardo en mi bolsillo. Estoy a punto de irme cuando recuerdo algo que le quería preguntar –Hey amigo ¿podrías explicarme más acerca de ese asunto de las muñecas?-

-Claro Jack, ¿Qué quieres que te explique?- Dice Norte.

-La verdad no entendí bien eso de la inmortalidad… ¿no que eso solo representaba nuestro centro?- Si, me tiene muy confundido.

-Bueno el Hombre de la Luna decidió que para protegernos encerraría esa chispa dentro de las muñecas, aparte de nuestro centro esa energía inmortal vive en nosotros… -Dice Norte-Están ocultas en lugares imposibles, así que no debemos preocuparnos-

-Que extrañas formas tiene el Hombre de la Luna para hacer las cosas- Digo, la verdad sí, pero es cosa de él.

-Jajaja ni te imaginas, por ahora solo ocúpate de Elsa, por cierto ¿cómo lograras sacarla de Arrendell?- Pregunta.

-Bueno, su cumpleaños es el último día de invierno lo cual se me hace conveniente, tratare de convencerla de que me acompañe al este- Explico con las mayores esperanzas que tengo.

-Suerte Jack, y no te preocupes… haremos lo posible para averiguar lo que Pitch planea- Norte trata de animarme, me alegra contar con apoyo.

-Solo no quiero ponerla en riesgo- Digo y salgo por la ventana.

 **En Arrendell…**

Llego al castillo antes del atardecer, y busco a Anna por todos los rincones pero no está… ella podría ayudarme a convencer a Elsa. Debería decirle a Elsa… pero no quiero asustarla, me duele demasiado mentirle, no puedo jugar con su confianza así. No, Norte dijo que lo mejor es que no se entere por ahora.

Se escucha una risa tímida desde el cuarto de Elsa, ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?

 **POV ELSA**

Estoy en mi habitación, estaba ordenando mis cosas cuando encontré la conversación que tuve con Jack hace años con mensajes bajo la puerta, no sabía que aun tenia esos papeles… después recuerdo que se enfermó ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana? No recuerdo.

Tocan la puerta, ser que Anna y ¿las chicas regresaron? Abren la puerta levemente y ya distingo quien es.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dice con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Siempre- Respondo.

-¿Dime que estás leyendo?- Dejo su cayado, se sentó junto a mí en la cama y agarro un papel, abrió mucho los ojos y lo reconoció de inmediato se rio y agarro otro papel.

-Mi letra no es muy buena- Dijo.

-Mientras escribas en el mismo idioma, yo creo que estaremos bien- Lo miro y algo es diferente, ya sea la pesadilla y el hecho de que me hiciera valorarlo más; o tal vez algo nuevo. Se me olvidaba aun debo contarle de la pesadilla.

-Creí que no conservarías esto- Dice con una sonrisa.

-No lo sabía hasta que revise en los cajones- Digo al tomar el siguiente papel, Jack igual toma otro y parece que al llegar a una línea abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto extrañada. No es posible, ¡esta rojo! Tomo el papel de sus manos y entiendo porque. No puedo evitar reírme, leo de nuevo la "vergonzosa" parte de la conversación:

" _ELSA: ¿De qué hablas?_

 _JACK: Puedo sentir la puerta más fría desde hace rato ja ja ja._

 _ELSA: ¡Por favor Jack! Solo te pido que me apoyes con mis nuevas responsabilidades, ni que te estuviera pidiendo ser mi esclavo sexual._

 _JACK:Ja ja ja ja ¿Quieres?_

 _ELSA: ¡CÁLLATE! :-/_

 _JACK: Ja ja ja es solo una sugerencia._

 _ELSA: Sueñas..._ "

Quién lo diría, una simple conversación puso rojo a Jack… mira a otra parte con una leve sonrisa y pasándose la mano a través de su pelo. ¡Pero si el mismo hizo la broma!

No puedo evitar sentir compasión así que me pongo de rodillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla que él toma por sorpresa, se gira y me mira con dulzura, me toma de la nuca y me estampa contra sus labios. Me sorprende un poco pero después le sigo el beso, sí hay algo diferente… más cálido.

Cuando me suelta veo sus ojos grises sosegándome el alma, me he enamorado de verdad… y el recuerdo de esa pesadilla viene a mi recordándome un sentimiento de vacío y soledad y lo mucho que podría empeorar si tal cosa sucediera.

-Hay Elsa… te amo- Dice derritiéndome por dentro.

-Yo te amo más- Digo y me acurruco en sus brazos, juro que si pudiera ronronear lo haría en este momento, junto a él en sus brazos. Permanecemos unos minutos así, con su mano acariciando mi brazo y yo apoyada en su hombro con todos los papeles aun desparramados sobre mi cama.

Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que estoy justo donde el cuello de su sudadera empieza, prácticamente veo como respira aunque no escucho ningún latido. El color sube a mis mejillas y una sensación extraña invade mi espalda.

Yo me decido a romper el silencio- ¿Jack?-

-¿Si?- Dice sin soltarme.

-¿Por qué te sentiste avergonzado de esa parte de la conversación?- Pregunto no muy concentrada.

-Ehee… -aunque no lo veo estoy segura de que esta sonriendo nervioso.

-No lo sé… - Dice evitando que me levante.

Sonrió para mí misma, es adorable verlo, o en este caso sentirlo nervioso. " _Vamos admítelo…_ " mi subconsciente reclama; ¿Qué cosa? _"Algún día tenían que hablar de eso"_ ; Oh.

Una parte de mí se niega pero la otra sabe lo que se refiere, es un asunto que no debería hablarlo ahora… no aún no.

-Jack debo contarte algo- Buen cambio de tema, pero ahora me siento melancólica, Jack me deja sentarme y estamos frente a frente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Me mira muy preocupado.

-He tenido una pesadilla-


End file.
